


Halloween

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, Co-workers, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e06 Devil's Night, Halloween, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 06, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to episode 6.06 "Devil's Night". What did Reid end up doing for Halloween?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Up to 6.06 (minor)
> 
> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

“…and it just so happens that I have an extra ticket.”

* * *

“Let’s go, pretty boy.”

Reid looks at him, completely oblivious. “Go where?”

“The ghosts thing. The one you were talking about in the conference room before the case. You said you have an extra ticket and I happen to be free tonight.”

“Really?” Reid lights up like a kid on Christmas eve, and Morgan thinks that if he has to sit through a ghost show to make him smile like that, well—it’s worth it. Talking him into going out for drinks afterwards would be just an added bonus.


End file.
